South Pole City-Dellas International Airport
South Pole City-Dellas International Airport is an airport located 35 miles outside the Polar District in Dellas, Eastshield. It is the third airport serving South Pole City. The airport occupies 11,892 acres of land, straddling the border between Tairfone County and Central County.The airport is served by a total of nine airlines.The airport has three terminals, the North Terminal, the South Terminal and the Central Terminal. History The airport was built in Dellas in 2008, as a supposed reliever airport for the growing South Pole City-Metropolitan International Airport, in Rooks. The airport was to be built as a one runway, regional airport in Whiteout, but the National Airports Authority agreed on the current site, which the site of a former Puff Flags, which was demolished in 2002. In 2003, construction began on the airport. The runways were created in less than 8 hours, and is considered to be one of the fastest construction projects in the continent. When the project was completed, the government barred airlines from using it, so that the ground can settle in. In 2009, the National Airports Authority commenced official operations at the airport, with full ATC service and gates. In the same year, a short-lived South Pole City-Dellas to Polaris-Greenfield service was launched by PenguinConnection. This ended due to unpaid gate rental fees. In 2010, the NAA announced airline traffic can begin. Club Penguin AirFlights supposedly moved main hub operations to the airport to increase on-time arrivals and departures, unlike the Metro Airport, which has the highest traffic volume in the country. Destinations North Terminal *'Club Penguin AirFlights' : Club Penguin City, Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, Pengolia Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, West Pengolia, East Pengolia, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris, Hunston, Zenith City, Los Penguines, Googolplex, Polaris, Aquarius, Ice Town, Shiverpool, Maps City, Denes, Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Rasington, Zenith City, Florence, Ross Island, Philaworld, Simspon Bay, Sunday Harbor, Tharntonville, Highlaw Island, Lowlaw Island, Penguiki, Arda, Ard Mhaca, The Flame, Lasoun, Nib, Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Teedal, Manley Ville (seasonal),Shiverpool, Elterbrast, Xhase City, Lowlaw Island, Penglantis, Sealville, GourdZoid, Half Pipe, Amery Island, Angel Island, V2V Island, Nightlife City, Japaland-Capital, New West City, Kanapa City, Philawind,Exploration Island, Fire Island,Vai Island, Zurich, Geneva,Bern, St. Moritz Mabila, Ceru City, West Yeti, *'Dorkair.co.dk':Googolplex, Testlonica, Lichenblossom, Afens, Sparka *'UTA':New Club Penguin Timeshift Island *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City Central Terminal *'SkyJet Airways':Polaris,Gemini,Newton Town,Club Penguin City *'Air Antarctic':Club Penguin City, Googolplex, Frostborough *'SkyJet Express':Polaris, Glassyglow, Snellville, Ternville, Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin South Terminal *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Lichenbossom, Snowville, Penglantis, Pengu Town, Sealville, Blizzard City, Rockhopper Island, Frostborough,Manley Ville, Half Pipe, New Happyface City Mammoth, East Pengolia, Arda, Ard Marcha, New West City, Penguville, Inland,Glassyglow,Snowville,Farmish, New Slumolia, East Bank Town (seasonal), Newton Town, Saint-Moritz, Iceland ,Watexopolis,San Penguines,Highlaw Island, Angel Island, Amery Island, GourdZoid, Gemini *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':Inland, Polaris, Amery Island, Penguville, Newton Town, Sealville, Pengu Town,Glassyglow, Iceland, East Bank City,Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin, Exploration Island Facilities The airport has three main terminals, the North Terminal, which handles mainly international flights, the Central Terminal which is mainly used for domestic flights and the South Terminal, which is the exclusive terminal for SkyJet Flyer. The airport's terminals are connected via a LINK train, which has seven stops at the airport. The airport has eight hangars, three of which are in use by Club Penguin AirFlights, while the rest are used by the Air Force. Category:Airports